


Summer Bummer

by Eltanin_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltanin_Malfoy/pseuds/Eltanin_Malfoy





	Summer Bummer

Summer Bummer  
哈利波特讨厌周六，尤其是一个其他人都能在霍格莫德度过的周六，一个没有黄油啤酒的周六。  
蜂蜜公爵糖果店还是一如既往的挤满了学生，但其他同样拥挤的佐科的魔法笑话店，三把扫帚甚至于帕笛芙夫人茶馆里，同样也没有罗恩和赫敏的踪影。披着隐形衣的哈利波特现在有点后悔，尤其当他第三次被别人踩到脚之后。  
哈利现在在霍格莫德乱晃着，除却看着越来越偏僻的小路和越来越少的学生，以及越来越大的太阳，一切都还算得上不错。但他得找个地方坐一坐，英国的夏天第一次让他感到燥热，哈利想着。他拐上另外一条小路，尽头看起来是个年久失修的小屋，但到底应该能让他好好休息一下。  
“哦！该死的！”哈利在他拉开门的下一秒就后悔了。几个斯莱特林站在屋子里面，衣衫不整的大吵大闹着，正中央的桌子上还摆着一些五颜六色的药瓶和药片。  
“瞧瞧这是谁！圣人波特！看来这栋屋子的隔音还不错。”德拉科马尔福一把拽下哈利的隐形衣，他不敢置信地看着眼前的场景——马尔福身上的衬衫敞开着，像羊皮纸一样套在他身上。头发和哈利早晨起床时一样乱。  
哈利波特决定马上离开这里，这一切简直比耳屎味的比比多味豆还要糟糕。可惜这个决定有些晚了。马尔福拉着他走向桌边——更多数量的药瓶出现了，与空气中散发着的甜腻香气冲向哈利的大脑。“马尔福…你们，不会是在嗑药吧？”其他的斯莱特林不知道什么时候离开了，现在屋子里只剩下一个过分兴奋的斯莱特林和一个不知所措的格兰芬多。  
“波特…不要拿麻瓜那套给我们下定义，嗯？‘’哈利看着德拉科摇摇晃晃的拿起一瓶褐色的药水喝了下去，嘴里发出满足的叹息。“噢——波特！这，这怎么会是在嗑药呢！这些都是精心熬制的魔药，比麻瓜们那些危险的，肮脏的药品好多了…”德拉科又拿起一瓶金黄色的药剂，喝了一半，递给哈利。“并且毫无依赖性，没有副作用，就像黄油啤酒一样！！”  
哈利盯着德拉科，他多希望自己的眼睛现在能够施咒，让面前这个看起来像复方汤剂变出来的马尔福现在消失，但看着那双因为药物刺激而兴奋的眼眸中所含的热切和期待，哈利觉得自己可能才被施了咒——夺魂咒。他就那样边看着面前的男孩边喝下了剩下的金黄色药水。  
仿佛有一打火焰威士忌在他的身体里燃烧，它们在血管里游动，叫嚣着，沸腾着，想着下一刻把这具身体化为灰烬，哈利看着世界在他面前跌倒，和马尔福一起，倒在了沙发上。很明显这个沙发太小了，小的他们两个不得不紧紧贴在一起 。哈利看着马尔福和周遭的摆设在他面前旋转，融化又交织在一起，还有他的守护神，牡鹿，和一条银色的蛇纠缠在一起。接下来就是万物的爆炸和宁静，唯一剩下的是两人的呼吸和马尔福的声音，“波特，看到了吗，没有任何不良反应，只有无边的快感。噢…还有，我忘了，它还能，提，高，性，欲。”  
是的，下一个阶段来临了，那些火焰威士忌好像真的在他体内炸开了，所带来了巨大的热度吞噬了他。哈利觉得自己不喜欢这种感觉，他需要一些东西让他凉快下来。比如说，德拉科马尔福的嘴唇。  
…  
“噢…”哈利呻吟着从床上坐起。罗恩正从寝室门走到他床边。“嘿！伙计，今天过得怎样。我从霍格莫德给你带了点东西回来，佐科的新产品！啊！还有赫敏在蜂蜜公爵买的糖果。”罗恩兴奋的坐下，讲着今天在霍格莫德的所见所闻，‘哦！哈利，这是什么？’罗恩站起来，从刚刚的位置上拿起一个包裹，‘‘ ‘给哈利波特’。哈利！这是给你的！’’哈利接过包裹，拆开暗绿色的包装纸——他的隐形衣，一张卡片和一瓶褐色一瓶金黄色的药水。‘哈利，这从哪儿来的，厉害了老兄！’哈利走下床，拉着罗恩，‘走！罗恩，去吃晚饭。我想这些可能是小天狼星给我的。再说，我们可不能让赫敏等太久了。’  
……  
那张纸片静静的呆在哈利的枕头下，那是他趁罗恩没注意时塞进去的。上面写着：  
你忘在那儿的隐形衣以及两瓶小礼物，玩得开心。 （另：波特你的吻技很糟糕，还有，波特你该减肥了。）  
D.M


End file.
